


Indulgence

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and eggsy is the prettiest, eggsy is beautiful, harry is a sappy bastard in love with this gorgeous boy, harry likes beautiful things, jb mentioned very briefly, slow loving sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was lying naked on the bed, propped up against the pillows, a small smile forming on his lips at Harry's surprised expression. His lithe form stood out in stark contrast against the crimson bedsheets, legs crossed at the ankles, one hand across his stomach and the other raised to his lips, tongue peeking out to  lick the tip of his thumb. Harry had never felt an urge to write poetry or create paintings to capture his lover's beauty, but for a brief moment he wished he was an artist. A creator or not, Eggsy was his muse, the light of his life, the fire of his loins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, basically I'm thinking that Harry Hart likes to indulge in good food and fast cars and luxurious fabrics and generally beautiful things, because a gentleman knows how to appreciate true beauty. And what's more beautiful than Eggsy (ahem Taron Egerton's bonestructure does things to me). 
> 
> tumblr: eggmuffinwrites

''I'm home,'' Harry called as he closed the door behind him and set his umbrella on the hook on his left. There was the noise of claws on wooden floor as JB ran to the hall to meet him, yelping happily as he danced around Harry's calves.

 

''Hello, JB,'' Harry said as he bent down to scratch the dog behind the ears. ''Where's Eggsy, then?'

 

JB barked and tore up the stairs, sitting down expectantly in the middle after he realised Harry was not following him. Harry chuckled and followed the dog, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie as he went. He reached the bedroom and pushed the door open, absolutely not prepared for what he found.

 

Eggsy was lying naked on the bed, propped up against the pillows, a small smile forming on his lips at Harry's surprised expression. His lithe form stood out in stark contrast against the crimson bedsheets, legs crossed at the ankles, one hand across his stomach and the other raised to his lips, tongue peeking out to lick the tip of his thumb. Harry had never felt an urge to write poetry or create paintings to capture his lover's beauty, but for a brief moment he wished he was an artist. A creator or not, Eggsy was his muse, the light of his life, the fire of his loins.

 

Eggsy was also impatient. ''Like the view?'' he asked, snapping Harry out of his stupor. He realised he'd been standing on the doorway, transfixed. ''Quite,'' he murmured and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He removed his jacket and tie and set them on the armchair in the corner, before toeing off his shoes and going to stand by the bed.

 

Eggsy scooted up a bit and craned his neck in an invitation for Harry to gently run his hand through Eggsy's hair and trail his fingertips over his cheek. Harry's touches were reverent and featherlight as if Eggsy was a masterpiece of porcelain and spun glass, breathtaking and fragile, something to be kept in a glass box.

 

Harry won't deny that he's often in conflict with himself. On one hand, when you're with someone as gorgeous as Eggsy, you want to show him off. To let others look at him and maybe muster up the courage to approach him, only to be thwarted by Harry sliding his arm around his lover's waist and pressing kiss to his temple, feeling more than a little smug. On the other, he wants Eggsy to himself, to hide him away from people who only see his beauty and never think about Eggsy's true worth and the strength of his character.

 

It's no secret that Harry likes beautiful things. On first sight he may seem a practical man, who places value on things according to their usefulness. But he is an hedonist and he's indulgent. He values the taste of fine wine and the sound of good music; he loves the smooth but powerful purr of a well-made engine and the luxurious feel of leather upholstery and polished wood panels; he relishes the feel of fine materials like silk and cashmere on his skin and the heavy drape of a quality wool coat on his shoulders.

 

And by God, of all the fine things he has had the pleasure to experience, Eggsy is by far the finest. He is stunning in appearance and his body under Harry's hands feels like marble covered in the smoothest satin, but he radiates warmth like fire and is just as dangerous and intense. It's easy to get caught in the passion he applies to everything he does, his razor-sharp wit that can make the best of satire pale in comparison, and the sheer amount of care and kindness he shows.

 

He's not perfect, far from it, because his passion can turn into obsession and his wit can get him into trouble and his kindness can sometimes come at the expense of his own well-being. His youthful beauty will not last; the strong line of his jaw will soften with age, just like Harry's own has, and the proud hold of his shoulders will droop and the intense gaze of his eyes will cloud over. And even if he were immune to the effects of time, the handsome face and lithe body can be so easily marred by bruises and wounds and broken bones, because appearance is the easiest to change.

 

But all that has yet to come and Eggsy has decades before time and a life (hopefully) well-lived will catch up with him. In the moment he is still lying on their bed, face tilted up, waiting for Harry to make his move, and he is beautiful as ever.

 

''You alright?'' Eggsy asks softly.

 

''You're stunning, love,'' Harry replies and finally sits on the bed. He runs his hands over Eggsy's body and up again to cup his face as his lover pulls him in for a kiss.

 

They kiss for a while, hands roaming over backs and shoulders and arms and through hair. Eggsy pulls Harry's shirt from his trousers and undoes his cufflinks, breaking the kiss to trace the veins on Harry's wrists with his lips. He places the sterling studs on the bedside table and works slowly on divesting Harry of his shirt, placing a series of small kisses on his neck and jaw. In return Harry nuzzles Eggsy's neck and cards his fingers trhough his hair to rub gently at the skin above his temples. His efforts are rewarded with a soft sigh and a low purr that he can feel vibrate through Eggsy's throat.

 

Eggsy pushes the shirt off of his shoulders and Harry lets it fall to the ground. He moves to kiss Eggsy again and his lover complies happily, opening his mouth to let Harry trace his tongue with his own, tasting coffee and almonds and dark chocolate and the faintest hint of that dark ale Eggsy prefers. Eggsy's hands wander over Harry's waist and move to palm his crotch through his trousers. He takes the hint and undoes his belt so that Eggsy can unzip his trousers and Harry can push them off and discard them along with his boxers and socks.

 

Eggsy pushes up until he's more or less sitting upright against the headboard and pulls Harry down until he's straddling his thighs. He pulls Harry in for another kiss and grinds shamelessly up against Harry's crotch, one hand stroking Harry's cock slowly and the other rubbing circles into his back. Harry keeps one hand in Eggsy's hair and lets the other roam over Eggsy's torso.

 

Harry breaks the kiss and shuffles further away from Eggsy to take in the sight. His lover's hair is mussed, and there's a soft pink flush colouring his face and neck. He has seen Eggsy like this countless times, but the sight will never lose its appeal. ''You're gorgeous,'' he breathes softly and Eggsy smiles.

 

''You're perfect,'' he replies just as quietly.

 

Harry pulls further away to tug Eggsy down so that he's lying on his back again. He drapes himself over his lover, kissing him slowly and allowing himself to taste Eggsy's mouth again before pulling away and making his way down Eggsy's neck and chest with small kisses and licks, enjoying the feeling of long nimble fingers playing with his hair. He kisses all the way down to Eggsy's navel before moving further down the bed and trailing the tip of his nose back up along Eggsy's calf, placing a small kiss on the inside of his knee and repeating the movements on his other leg. He lifts one of Eggsy's legs up to rest the knee on his shoulder and kiss his way up the inside of his thigh before finally wrapping his hand around Eggsy's prick to guide it to his mouth. He licks the head and gives it a few strokes which elicit little gasps from Eggsy, before gathering more saliva in his mouth and wrapping his lips around his lover's cock.

 

He won't be able to take all of it, not in the way Eggsy does with him, letting him nudge the back of his throat, and frankly he feels like he's too old to learn how, but he covers what he can't reach with his mouth with his hand and finds a rhythm for his strokes and sucks. Eggsy's hold in his hair tightens and he swallows and sighs Harry's name like a benediction.

 

He pulls off to breathe and rest his jaw and Eggsy drops his leg off of Harry's shoulder. ''Come up here,'' he says and Harry complies. Eggsy kisses him on the mouth before moving to turn around and instructing Harry to lay on his side. He moves until his face if next to Harry's crotch and turns to smile at Harry who beams back.

 

Eggsy can't take all of him in this position either, at least comfortably, and Harry wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable, so they both use their hand and mouth. Eggsy lets out little huffs as he takes Harry's cock in his mouth and tightens his grip. The pressure and warmth from Eggsy's hand and mouth feel luxurious and it's Harry's turn to breathe his lover's name and let out a hum of pleasure before licking up a stripe along Eggsy's prick and twirling his tongue around the head. He settles into a rhythm again and feels Eggsy do the same, and christ, does it feel good.

 

Harry can feel that Eggsy is trying to still his hips from bucking too much and the rhythm he has set up is starting to falter. He takes as much of Eggsy's cock in his mouth as he can fit and hollows his cheeks to suck harder and Eggsy pulls off of him to gasp, ''Faster, Harry, _please._ ''

 

Harry lets Eggsy's prick fall out of his mouth and he concentrates on keeping his grip tight and his strokes fast. Eggsy sucks his cock into his mouth again, keeping pace with Harry's nearly frantic rhythm as he bobs up and down. Soon he pulls off again to mutter, ''Christ, _Harry..._ Yeah...'' before coming over Harry's shoulder and the bed spread.

 

Eggsy rolls to his back and takes a few deep breaths to come down from the high and sits up to shoot Harry a brilliant grin. Harry smiles back and kisses Eggsy's thigh. ''Lay on your back,'' Eggsy instructs and throws his leg over Harry's chest, straddling him, but facing away from him. He bends down and takes Harry's cock in his mouth again. The new position allows him to swallow Harry deeper and Harry's breath hitches as he feels the head of his cock nudge the back of Eggsy's throat. ''Eggsy...'' he moans quietly and Eggsy hums around his mouthful, raking one hand over Harry's thigh which induces a shiver from him.

 

''You're wonderful,'' Harry sighs as Eggsy sucks him and lets his hands roam over his lover's smooth back. You're wonderful, beautiful, so perfect, he thinks. Eggsy pulls up to pay attention to the head of Harry's cock with his tongue and it feels heavenly.

 

Harry sucks in a breath when Eggsy takes him as deep as he can and sets up a fast-paced rhythm of sliding his mouth up and down his cock and with a few harder sucks his lover makes him climax, swallowing his come and licking his cock clean after Harry's hands have fallen to clutch the bedsheets, Eggsy's name like a mantra on his lips.

 

Eggsy climbs off Harry to turn around and lay beside him, all sated and loose-limbed, a fond smile on his lips. He runs his hand over the dried semen on Harry's shoulder and whispers, ''We need a shower, Harry.''

 

Harry hums in agreement, and pulls Eggsy closer until he's almost lying on top of him. They can lie like this for a little bit longer. He kisses his lover languidly, relishing the taste and smell and heat of sex that clings to Eggsy and his tongue.

 

''You're a masterpiece,'' he whispers against Eggsy's lips and smiles at Eggsy's chuckle.

 

''Flattery will get you nowhere,'' Eggsy hums.

 

''Flattery implies dishonesty. I like to think myself a honest man.''

 

''You lie, deceive and snoop out secrets for a living,'' Eggsy says, peppering kisses on his jaw.

 

''So do you,'' Harry answers.

 

''You got me into it. You corrupted me, Harry Hart,'' Eggsy accuses, but his tone is soft and fond.

 

Harry chuckles. ''I stand by my words, love. You're a wonder. You're a jewel.You shine.''

 

''Don't you know that diamonds need light to shine?'' Eggsy kisses him softly, ''You're my light.''

 

Harry Hart has never experienced something as sweet as this moment.

 


	2. Indulgence - the troll remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain. I first started writing this as a gift to my roommate Rasuna who wanted Hartwin 69. I was halfway through writing and then I got this idea to troll her. Based off of a tumblr post most of you probably know. 
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr last week as well, so some of you may have seen this. 
> 
> tumblr: eggmuffinwrites

''I'm home,'' Harry called as he closed the door behind him and set his umbrella on the hook on his left. There was the noise of claws on wooden floor as JB ran to the hall to meet him, yelping happily as he danced around Harry's calves.

 

''Hello, JB,'' Harry said as he bent down to scratch the dog behind the ears. ''Where's Eggsy, then?'

 

JB barked and tore up the stairs, sitting down expectantly in the middle after he realised Harry was not following him. Harry chuckled and followed the dog, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie as he went. He reached the bedroom and pushed the door open, absolutely not prepared for what he found.

 

Eggsy was lying naked on the bed, propped up against the pillows, a small smile forming on his lips at Harry's surprised expression. His lithe form stood out in stark contrast against the crimson bedsheets, legs crossed at the ankles, one hand across his stomach and the other raised to his lips, tongue peeking out to lick the tip of his thumb. Harry had never felt an urge to write poetry or create paintings to capture his lover's beauty, but for a brief moment he wished he was an artist. A creator or not, Eggsy was his muse, light of his life, fire of his loins.

 

Eggsy was also impatient. ''Like the view?'' he asked, snapping Harry out of his stupor. He realised he'd been standing on the doorway, transfixed. ''Quite,'' he murmured and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He removed his jacket and tie and set them on the armchair in the corner, before toeing off his shoes and going to stand by the bed.

 

Eggsy set his arms by his sides to give Harry a better view and that's when Harry saw them. Two white dots on Eggsy's nipples, with smaller black dots in the middle. Googly eyes. Eggsy had stuck googly eyes on his nipples. Harry blinked, not sure what to do with that information. He decided it's best if he doesn't try to analyse that sober. Without a word he turned on his heel and walked out of the room and downstairs right to the drinks cabinet and broke open the Grey Goose.  


End file.
